


Compensation Order

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and the Boys [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fake Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, seriously I have no shame left at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Cyn goes unpunished.</p><p>Arthur Maxson and Paladin Danse are suffering because of Cyn's actions in the bunker. They decide it's Cyn's fault and she needs to compensate them for damages. </p><p>So they arrange a very poorly planned fake kidnapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compensation Order

Cyn was walking down the gangway to the storage area on the Prydwen when Danse grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her behind some stacks of supplies. She dropped her clipboard immediately, and when his mouth came down on hers, she opened to him and met his thrusting tongue with her own. He lifted her up against the boxes, and her legs wrapped around his waist. He ground his hips against her, and she could feel how hard he was. His hand came up to grasp her breast through her blue jumpsuit.

All of a sudden, the sound of footsteps on the stairs made them pull apart. Danse wiped his mouth, and Cyn grabbed her clipboard. When she stood, she caught a glimpse of Danse’s very obvious boner straining his jumpsuit, so she handed him her clipboard just in time for Proctor Quinlan to arrive. He nodded to them, grabbed what he came for and turned around to leave.

When he was gone, Cyn and Danse slumped against the crates. 

“This is getting ridiculous. I haven’t had a chance to be alone with either of you since the bunker. Let alone both of you. There’s people everywhere and both of your quarters echo like a freaking canyon.”

Danse sighed, but he had to agree with her. In the two weeks since they returned, none of them had had a chance for anything other than quick groping in the hallways. All three of them were growing frustrated and irritable. 

Danse sighed and pressed his forehead to Cyn’s. “Let’s go have lunch.”

***

Arthur Maxson was sitting in the mess hall reading a clipboard and eating mirelurk stir fry, his customary scowl in place. Danse and Cyn collected their own dishes and headed over to Arthur’s table.

“Do you mind if we join you, sir?” Danse asked.

“Not at all, Paladins.” He indicated the empty seats. 

Arthur had promoted Cyn to Paladin for her recent exemplary mediation skills, and he had announced to the crew that Danse was to be reinstated with full honour. Cyn had discovered extra data indicating that Danse was a runaway synth, and wisely pointed out that he obviously couldn’t be recalled by the Institute remotely because if that were the case, coursers wouldn’t be needed to hunt down escaped synths. 

The entire Brotherhood couldn’t help but agree with that conclusion, and besides they all really liked Danse, so things had carried on as before. However, the trio decided it was best to keep their new relationship quiet as it might give the wrong impression.

Cyn sat across from her two boys and eyed them through her lashes as she ate. Her heart pounded at the sight of them. They were both just so darn handsome. Her fingers itched to rake through Danses thick, black hair, and her cheek ached to rub against Arthur’s soft, coarse beard. Her skin twitched at the memory of being pressed between their large, muscular bodies…

Her breathing rate began to increase, and she squirmed in her seat as warmth flooded between her legs. 

God, it had been a hard couple of weeks.

Arthur felt Danse’s hand brush his thigh under the table as they both watched Cyn’s turquoise eyes go dark with lust. He gripped his fork and lowered his brows, and tried to concentrate on his meal.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a scribe needing a signature. After he left, Cyn slammed her fork onto her tray and stood up. “This fucking ship.” she said, before stalking off. 

Danse took a bite of his stir fry. “It’s her fault we are in this situation.” he said. “I was perfectly fine before...all this. Now it’s all I can think about.”

“You’re right. She definitely deserves to be made aware of the consequences of her actions. We’re both suffering now. I think we deserve some kind of restitution for our suffering. I’m going to have to step up as the Elder here and issue a compensation order.”

***

“Paladin Arete, I have a mission for you.” Arthur announced at the mission briefing the next morning. “You are to go to quadrant 4.33 of sector 22a on the map and clear it of any hostiles. Recon shows there shouldn’t be much more there than some insects.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied.

***

Armed with her laser rifle, Cyn was dropped off in Sector 22a the next day. She patrolled the relatively safe area in a grid pattern, exterminating any hostile critters she discovered. By 19:00, the sun was setting. She went to the extraction point and sat down, stretching out her legs and digging in her bag for a snack. 

All of a sudden, an arm came around her waist from behind, and a cloth bag was thrown over her head. She struggled for a minute, attempting to kick free, until a second pair of arms wrapped around her legs, restraining her. 

“Stop fighting if you don’t want to get hurt,” came an overly deep voice by her head. Cyn relaxed instantly, recognizing Danse’s voice, even with his attempt to sound villainous. She smiled under the bag, then wriggled again dramatically and cried out, ‘Whatever you say, mister! Just don’t hurt me!”  
The two men grinned at each other, then carried her off to a nearby cabin. 

***

Once inside, Danse locked the door and set up tripwires around the outside to prevent any unwelcome visitors while Arthur took a rope and tied Cyn’s hands and feet to the frame of a large double bed. He told her to close her eyes, and then he removed the bag, and replaced it with a blindfold. He then stepped away from the bed, and Cyn could do nothing but listen as the men bustled about the room doing whatever they had to for what they had planned.

Cyn pulled on the ropes experimentally. They were very loosely tied, and it was obvious that she could pull free with very little effort. She didn’t bother to do so, just arranged herself so she could be comfortable. Her arms were tied above her head and her feet were splayed out with each ankle tied to a corner of the bed.

After a couple of minutes of shuffling around, Cyn heard a chair scrape across the floor and up to the bed. There was silence for a moment, then Arthur stated, “We have determined that you are an enemy of our… uhh…”

“Raider gang. We’re raiders. Evil ones,” interjected Danse.

“Yeah, raiders. And we heard that you were responsible for the capture and torture of our evil raider leaders, so we decide you must be punished. For revenge. Do you have anything to say to this, uhh..verdict?”

Cyn tried to keep the grin off of her lips as she responded, “No, sir. I probably deserve all this and much, much more. My crimes should not go unpunished.” 

She felt the rope slide off of her left hand as she shifted slightly, and tried to twist her hand back into it so it was caught again, but instead she just loosened it a bit more by accident. Obviously these boys were not terribly experienced at tying people up. She sighed and was about to say something when she felt a hand at her ankle.

The hand grasped her ankle and slid around her calf, and slid her boot off. Her other boot followed. Then she felt something cold slide under the cuff of her jumpsuit. She couldn’t figure out what it was until she heard the snip of the scissors as the hands started slowly cutting her blue vault suit off of her body. 

After a moment, a second pair of hands joined the first, spreading the cloth apart as the fabric was slowly snipped away. 

They got to her hip, then began on the other leg. She listened to the soft _snick, snick_ of the scissors, and the rustle of her jumpsuit as it was removed. Eventually she was left in her plain, everyday undergarments, and before long, she felt those being removed as well.

Unseen by Cyn, the two men nodded at each other in satisfaction. Now that her vault suit was ruined, she would have to wear the Brotherhood uniforms. Arthur lifted her slightly and Danse slid the ruined suit out from underneath her body. They both admired their handiwork for a moment. 

Cyn lay on the bed, small feet tied to the corners of the bed, her smooth, toffee coloured skin gleaming in the last of the evening sun coming in through the windows, her hair spread about like an inky pool, the tiny sapphire jewel at her navel and tapering V of the fine hair at her apex drawing their eyes to her centre, open and exposed to them now as they gazed at her beauty.

Arthur was the first to touch her, his large hand gliding up her leg from her foot to her hip, and his mouth following behind. She could tell by the soft brush of his beard on the inside of her thigh, just above her knee. 

Danse was not far behind, as his hands caressed her breasts, softly kneading them, thumbs flicking at her nipples until they were rock hard and straining towards him. He buried his face between her breasts, pressing them together, before sliding his hand down her belly almost, _almost_ to where she ached to be touched, before sliding back up her body again. 

Arthur also avoided touching her, his hands and mouth coming no further than her inner thighs before retreating back down her legs again. She came to the conclusion that they really were intending on torturing her to death. 

She ran her hand through Danse’s thick hair, and tried to push him lower, but it only served to make him realize she wasn’t really tied up, and so he stopped what he was doing to adjust her knots. He checked her blindfold as well, then kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth for too short a time and nipping at her lips, and then sliding away down her neck and to the sensitive area by her ear. 

It seemed like an eternity as she lay there, four hands and two mouths roaming her body until finally they dragged harsh pleas from her as she begged for someone, please, to touch her pussy. 

Arthur chuckled slightly as he finally acquiesced, his lips creeping up her inner thigh ever so slowly until finally, he closed his lips over her, wrenching a harsh gasp from Cyn.

His tongue laved her gently, swirling and tugging, and then he pressed a finger into her as well, moving it in rhythm with his mouth. Cyn began arching her back into him, bucking her hips wildly as the pleasure built at the base of her spine, but just as she was about to crest, they both pulled back from her, leaving her gasping in frustration.

“This is a punishment, remember?” Danse whispered in her ear. She let out a long, keening moan at that, and lay there panting in want. 

She barely heard them moving about, removing their clothing as well, as she gradually subsided into an aching, but slightly less frantic mess. 

To her surprise, she felt hands at her wrists and ankles as her knots were undone. “We think we can trust you not to escape,” said Arthur. “But you need to prove you’ve learned your lesson, that you’re sorry.” Danse removed her blindfold, and immediately her eyes shot to Arthur’s face as he attempted to glare at her sternly, but somehow couldn’t repress the mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes or the slight twitch at the corner of his lips. 

“Oh, I _am_ sorry.” Cyn begged, “So, _so_ sorry. Whatever can I do to make it up to you?” She tapped her finger on her lips for a moment, pondering. “What can I do for you two big, scary raiders?” She slid her finger between her lips and then sucked, pulling it back out with a loud slurp. Danse, who was now standing next to Arthur, swallowed hard. 

She crawled the short distance to the two men on all fours, then rose to her knees, running her hands luxuriantly up the men’s muscled thighs, reveling in their strong, unyielding flesh, reveling in the different textures of their skin, one smooth, one lightly furred, before reaching around to grasp each of them by the buttocks. 

Her hands came around and she grasped both of them simultaneously, admiring them both. Danse was slightly longer and more curved, but Arthur was deliciously thick and textured. 

Her mouth watered as she slowly began to stroke their hardening cocks, squeezing gently at the base on the downstroke and rubbing her thumb against the tip when she came to the top. 

She continued jerking the two men off, thoroughly enjoying the smooth feel of their velvety hardness in her palms, and denying herself the taste of them in her mouth, until a clear droplet formed at the tip of Danse’s penis, and without thinking she reached out her tongue to taste it, eliciting a gasp from him. She could deny herself no more, and leaning in, she wrapped her lips around his cock and began sucking it like she needed it to live. 

Her other hand continued to jerk Arthur, and after a moment she switched sides, licking him from base to tip before closing her mouth over him. She scraped her teeth over him slightly, and his hand came down to tangle in her hair as his hips canted forward towards her. 

She was so intent in what she was doing, laving and sucking one before swapping to the other, moaning slightly as she basked in their similar but minutely different musky smells, burying her nose in one and then the other, cupping balls and comparing them in her palms, that it was a long time before she glanced up at them and realized they were roughly kissing each other, tongues tangled together and hands grasping each other firmly by the neck. 

She sat back on her heels and watched as Arthur’s mouth ran along Danse’s jawline, causing him to throw his head back to give Arthur better access. Her pussy was soaked at the sight, and with a slight moan, she went back to sucking at Danse. 

A moment later, his hand tangled in her hair and he pulled her back with a gasp. “Wait, stop,” he bit out. It was too late… he groaned out an incoherent curse and hunched over a bit as he spurted into his hand. He stood there a minute, his thighs trembling. His breath rasped in his throat, and he staggered over to the bed and flopped down on it, breathing heavily and leaning into the wall. 

“I guess I have you all to myself, then,” said Arthur. He sat down on the chair, which was still facing the bed, and then pulled her down into his lap, kissing her roughly, his hand grasping her breast. Cyn ground herself into his thigh, trying to stifle the ache in her dripping pussy. 

Suddenly Arthur let out a growl and lifted her up effortlessly. He switched her position on his lap so she was facing away from him, straddling his thighs. His warm hands came around and grasped her breasts, lifting and squeezing them, and pinching the nipples. She leaned back into his chest and relaxed into his arms.

Cyn watched Danse through half lidded eyes as he sat up slightly on the bed, watching as Arthur kneaded her breasts. Slowly, Arthur began spreading his knees apart, forcing Cyn’s legs open and exposing her soaking pussy to Danse’s view. Danse began to palm himself absently as he watched Arthur’s hand snake down her belly and glide through her damp folds, spreading her wide. He inserted two fingers and began working them in and out until she was keening.

Arthur couldn’t wait any longer. He wrapped a hand under each thigh, and lifted her up then guided her down onto his cock, embedding it to the hilt. Cyn kept her eyes locked to Danse’s and held her tits in her hands as Arthur began bouncing her effortlessly.

Cyn felt the pressure building in her loins again. She began to close her eyes in bliss, but they shot open again as Danse got up from the bed and dropped to his knees in front of them. She watched in amazement as he put his head between her thighs and began to lick the juices from where she was joined to Arthur, slurping at her clit and running his tongue along Arthur’s shaft as it slid in and out. 

Danse clamped his lips onto her clit and she came without warning, crying out and grabbing him hard by the hair, and Arthur wasn’t far behind, lifting her up to pull out while Danse wrapped his fingers around Arthur’s cock, milking it for every drop. 

***

“Well that should hold us for a few days, anyways,” said Cyn, when they had all caught their breath. A low rumble echoed from Danse’s chest as he leaned down to kiss her. She lounged on the bed as she watched them dress, finally groaning in protest when it was time to get up. She looked around, then frowned. “Did you boys bring me anything to wear back?”

The two men looked at each other in dismay.

***

An hour later, Arthur landed the vertibird he had flown back onto the Prydwen. He avoided the eyes of the flight crew and held his head up high as he strode through the Prydwen clad in his briefs and battlecoat. Danse tried to hide his smirk as he held his hands out to Cyn, who was wearing Arthur’s black flight suit. 

***

The next day, Cyn reported for duty in a pristine, blue Vault 111 suit. When Arthur asked her where it came from, she just winked.


End file.
